In a helical scanning VCR, a prior art about double speed reproduction and shuttle reproduction by so-called non-tracking method is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 9-139019.
This prior art discloses the following.
(1) In 2-speed or 4-speed reproduction, reproduced data of two frames or four frames are issued by decimating one frame.
(2) In up to 1-speed drive, data of one frame is transmitted, in 2-speed drive, two frames are transmitted, and in 4-speed drive, four frames are transmitted. Composition of data in transmission is arranged in the recording order, and quantity of data corresponding to the speed is transmitted.
In this prior art, however, the following problems are known.
(1) Since transmission data does not include all of reproduced data, a reproduced image of smooth motion cannot be obtained from transmission data at an arbitrary speed.
(2) It is hard to arrange the data in the recording order at an arbitrary reproduction speed. That is, it is hard to transmit data reproduced at an arbitrary reproduction speed.